Family Ties
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Family united again.
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of "The 10th Kingdom" characters (You know who I mean.), and I'm not making money out of this story. All the other characters are made upon my own imagination, and they do not exist in real life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place after the original by 25 years. Wolf and Virginia have a son named Andrew, who is 25 years old. Edna is Andrew's girlfriend, and she's 22. Emma is her twin sister. As for the rest of the characters, you'll recognize the original "10th Kingdom" characters, and you'll know who the others are through the story.

Please read and review. I'd really like to know your opinion.

**FAMILY TIES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She ran through the forest trying to find her way home. It was almost midnight. Some one, or something was chasing her. She hid behind the tree, and looked around to see who was it. But there was no one there. It was dark, although it was a full moon night, but the trees didn't let the moon light reach the ground. She couldn't see where she was heading, she just kept running.

'If I could find anyone who would help.' she thought, and breathed heavily. Suddenly, she heard a growl behind her. She turned around to see yellow eyes staring at her in the dark. "Who... is...it?" she asked, in a shaky voice. The yellow eyes kept staring and growling at her. She was shaking.. of fear and cold. She took a step back, and the yellow eyes took a step forward. "Please don't hurt me. I just got lost. I didn't do anything bad." A tear fell on her cheeks. She was scared.

"Who are you?" he asked, dryly. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark.

"My.. name.. is.. Emma." she replied, as she took another step back.

"Looks like you're scared, aren't you?" he smiled. She could see he sharp white canines that shined in the dark.

"What are you?"

"It's interesting when someone could know that I'm a 'thing' and not a person."

"I'm sss..sorry. Who are you?" she asked. But the yellow eyes didn't reply. He came close to her, and stood right in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly. She could feel his breath on her face. So, she knew that he was so close to her. But why hasn't he done anything to her yet? What was he waiting for? She kept standing there, her eyes closed, and she was shaking.

He sniffed the air around her. "Don't be scared young girl. I won't hurt you." he lifted her face with his hand, and she opened her eyes to meet his yellow glowing eyes. "I know that you're scared. And I know that you're not a trouble maker. I won't hurt you." he said softly.

She kept staring in those eyes. She felt like she saw them somewhere, but she didn't dare to ask him if they met before. She couldn't see his face. Even though he was standing so close. "I just want to go home." she said, with tears filling her eyes.

"I'll let you go. But remember. You won't get to your house anymore. You're out of your dimension. You're in a new world." He said and disappeared. Leaving her standing there all alone in the dark.

She looked around her. All she could see was trees. No path, no light. She started to walk. She didn't know where to. She kept thinking of what that man just said to her. 'You're out of your dimension. You're in a new world'. She stopped and looked to the sky. She could see the moon. She could hear howls. "WHERE AM I?!" she screamed as loud as she could, and she fell on her knees and started to cry. "Why did I get out of home! Why did I think about racing?". There was no one there to calm her. She kept crying.

Suddenly, she felt the howls getting closer. She turned around, but didn't see anything. The moon lit the area around her now. But there was no one there. Then, she heard growls. It was different this time. It wasn't the same growl she heard a while ago, and this time, it wasn't one. There were too many growling sounds around her.

"Oh God. Wolves." she said and started to run. A wolf ran and blocked her way. She stopped, and turned back. She saw another wolf approaching. She was surrounded by five wolves. All growling at her, and getting closer. She couldn't run. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed. One wolf attcked her from behind. She fell on the ground and tried to get him off her back. But she couldn't. "HELP!" she kept calling for help. The other wolves joined the first. Ripping her clothes off her, and biting her everywhere they could. She was screaming in pain.

Suddenly, the wolves started to attack someone else. She raised her head to see familiar yellow eyes, who was fighting the wolves all alone. She sighed in relief and lost consciousness. The man faught the wolves and they ran away one after other whimpering in pain. He breathed heavily, as he walked to her side. He knelt near her and shook her a little. She didn't respond. He carried her and walked to his hiding place.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Andrew called his girlfriend, but she didn't respond. 'Maybe she's not home yet.' he thought. He dialed the number again. But no one picked up the phone.

"Andy, what's bothering you?" Virginia asked him.

"Mom, I'm trying to call Edna. But she's not home yet. And it's really late." he dialed the phone again.

"Honey, maybe she didn't come home from work yet."

"I took her home mom. Her work finishes at seven. And it's eleven now." Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. "Is dad home?"

"Yeah. He's taking a shower. I wonder who could that be?" Virginia got up to open the door. "May I help you?" she said as she opened the door to a girl.

"I'm sorry to disturb at this hour. Is Andy home?" the girl said in a shaky voice. Her face was wet because of tears.

"Edna!" Andy ran to the door. "Come in."

Virginia was amazed by her son's behaviour, 'Maybe that's her' she thought. Edna went inside. Andy took her in his arms as she cried.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's Emma. She disappeared." she replied as she put her head on his chest and continued to cry.

"Calm down now." he moved his fingers through her hair. "Calm down and we'll talk about this." They sat on the couch, and waited until Edna stopped crying.

Virginia brought her a glass of water. "Here, drink some water, and tell us what happened."

Edna took a sip of the water and started to talk. "After I went home from work, Emma suggested that we go on a walk through the park. We went, and she wanted to have a race. I agreed. She was leading, then, there was this blue wavy thing. She didn't see it, as she was looking back at me. When she reached it, she just...disappeared. Oh God! I lost my sister forever!" she started to cry again.

Andy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "We'll find her. You didn't lose her honey."

Virginia heard about something familiar to her 'Blue wavy thing'. But she didn't recognise it. She went to her room. Wolf was getting dressed. "Wolf, I just heard about a blue wavy thing that sounds really familiar to me."

"Isn't it the portal?" Wolf said.

"Oh my God. Of course! The portal! Wolf we have to go back."

"Virginia, we just came here a week ago. Why should we go back?"

Virginia told him about what Edna has just said. Wolf's mouth dropped open in amazement. "But how? Who kept the mirror opened?" he asked.

"I don't know Wolf. But I think it's time for Edna to know about the kingdoms. I don't think that she'll agree to stay here while we go and search for her sister. Besides, she said that they ran through the park, and our portal is on the edge. So, it's a different one."

"But how do we know that it led to the kigdoms and not to somewhere else?"

"Because there isn't anywhere else Wolf."

"Oh, OK." he said and continued getting dressed. When he was finished they went back to the living room and saw Andy talking to Edna.

"Andy, will you introduce your friend to us?" Virginia said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. Mom, dad, this is Edna, my girlfriend. Edna, these are my parents. My mother Virginia, and my dad Wolf."

Edna got up and shaked their hands. "I'm really sorry that we met this way."

"But it's so nice to meet you Edna." Virginia said.

"Pleasure to meet you Edna." Wolf said as he shook her hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too." she smiled.

"Edna, we think we know where your sister is." Virginia said.

"Can you find her?" Edna asked.

"We're not sure about it yet. But we're going to try. But before that, you we're going to tell you a story, and you have to keep it a secret. Promise?"

"Yes. I'll do anything just to get Emma back. I can't live without her."

"What about me?" Andy made a puppu-dog look.

"Oh Andy, you have your own place in my heart, but you have to understand, me and Emma are twins, and we're so close to eachother. We even can hear eachother without saying a word."

"Huff-puff!" Wolf scratched his temple. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah. We're so much connected to eachother in different ways. We feel eachother, we can talk to eachother without actually speaking. If one of us is sick, the other gets sick too."

"Alright, now, I'll tell you the story. remember not to tell anyone about it."

"Umm, before you begin Mrs. Wolfson, I want to tell you that I can't keep it from Emma. Is that OK?"

"Emma is already at the place where I'm going to tell you about." Virginia told her about how she and her father ended up in the kingdoms and saved it. And that Wolf is a half-wolf, and Andy is the same as his father. Edna listened carefully, and she was so much amazed by the fact of another dimension.

"But if the portal is closed now, how are we going to get there?"

"Wait." Virginia said and she went to her rrom, and came back quickly. She had a little mirror in her hand. "See this mirror? It's a communicating mirror." Edna looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Communicating mirror?" she asked.

"You see, at the kingdoms they call eachother using magical mirrors. But only the very rich people can use them, like the royal family." Andy said.

"And when can we go?"

"Do you have anything you'd like to take with you? We can wait until you pack." Virginia said.

"Yeah. Andy, take Edna home and help her to pack her bag, and come back here. Meanwhile we'll call Wendell to open the mirror." Wolf said.

"Ok dad. Let's go Edna." Andy replied, and he took Edna's hand and they went out. They went to her apartment, which wasn't so far from his home. It was only a few buildings away.

Virginia held the mirror in front of her and said: "Mirror, show me Wendell please." the mirror started to crack and it showed a huge room. Wendell was in his office signing some papers. "Wendell? Can you hear me?"

Wendell looked around, but didn't see Virginia. He knew it was her. He started to search for a mirror. "Virginia where are you? I can't see you?"

"It doesn't matter Wendell. We need you to open the mirror for us. We're comming back."

"Oh, how nice! When should I open it?"

"In one hour."

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you."

"Oh, Wendie, please prepare dinner for us. We're bringing a guest." Wolf said.

"Alright Wolf. But are you sure about this guest of yours?"

"She's Andy's girlfriend. We'll tell you everything when we get there, OK?" Virginia said.

"Alright. See you soon." The mirror started to crack again, and Wendell's image faded.

After 30 minutes, Andy and Edna came back. "We're back!" Andy called.

"Good. Let's go. We have about 30 minutes left. Wendell is openning the mirror." Virginia said.

They went out and headed to the park. They stood at the place where the portal should be. After a few minutes they saw the blue portal.

"OK, Virginia, you go first." Wolf said, and he looked around to make sure that there's no one around. Virginia went through the portal. "Andy, you and Edna are next."

"I'm not sure about this." Edna said.

"It's OK Edna. I've been through it. It's safe, and you won't feel anything." Andy said to her softly.

"Alright. Anything for Emma." she said, and went through the portal holding Andy's hand. Wolf took a last look around and he also went through it.

As they all were there, Wolf turned off the mirror, before any other person could step in it by mistake. "Huff-puff! Where back!" he said happyly. "Wendie!" he gave Wendell a wolfish hug when he saw him.

"Hello Wolf." Wendell said as he tried to breath. "Wolf, can you let me go? I need to breath."

"Yes of course." Wolf said as he let him go.

"Uncle Wendell, this is Edna. My girlfriend." Andy said as he introduced them. "Edna, this is my uncle Wendell, the king of the 4th kingdom."

Edna was amazed by the fact 'Andy's uncle.... a king? WOW!' she thought. "It's nice to meet you Your Majesty" she said and bowed a little.

"It's an honor to meet you young lady." Wendell said and kissed her hand. Edna blushed. It was the first time a man would kiss her hand. "Alright, let's go and have some dinner. Wolf, i remember you were hungry?" wendell turned to Wolf.

"Rrrravenous!" Wolf replied.

They all went to the dining room. The table was full of different types of dishes. Wolf was excited. He always loved to eat in the palace. The food is always perfect here. And the servants would never say 'We don't have it.' when he orders something specific. They sat near the table, and started to eat.

After dinner, Virginia and Wolf went to their room. Andy took edna to her room. He requested that her room would be next to his, so they would be close to eachother.

"Edna, this is your room. And mine is on the left." he said pointing to his room. If you need anything, just call.

"OK." They kissed, and she entered her room. Andy went to his room, and as soon as he changed his clothes and got in bed, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Emma opened her eyes to find her self in a room. She felt pain. She couldn't move, or sit. She looked around the room, but didn't see anyone. 'Did he bring me here?' she asked herself. Soon, she closed her eyes and thought about her sister. 'Edna, I wonder where you are.'

Edna was in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly she heard her sister. She closed her eyes and replied to her. 'Emma, I think that we're close. I'm in another dimension with Andy and his parents. We're here to find you.'

Emma smiled when she heard Edna's voice. 'Oh Edna, I'm so happy that you're here. I don't know where I am. And I can't move. I think I'm injured.'

'Oh Emma. We'll find you soon. I hope. If you know anything new about where you are, just let me know.' Edna said.

'OK sis. Good night.' Emma said as she fell asleep.

'Good night.' Edna replied and she fell asleep as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning. Emma woke up at the sound of dishes. She opened her eyes and saw the most handsome guy preparing breakfast. 'Is that him?' she thought. She looked around the room. She was in the living room. But a bed in the living room? 'What kind of a house is this?' she asked herself. She looked around, but there were no windows. Everything that a house should have was in one room. Except for the bathroom and the toilet of course. He was cooking near the fire place. The bed was in the same room, and there was a couch. She tried to sit, but instead she made her back hurt, as she was lying on her stomach. "Ouch!".

The man turned to her. He didn't notice that she was awake until she screamed in pain. "Try to stay still. You have deep wounds on your back." he said.

Emma's eyes opened wide in shock. 'The same voice! It's him!' She looked at him, then turned her head to the opposite side. A tear ran through her cheek. 'What will happen to me?' she asked herself again.

The man came and sat near her on the bed. "Emma, if I remember your name correctly. I'm going to put some healing cream on your back. It will hurt." he said, and without waiting for her reply, he pulled the cover of her. That's when emma felt that she had no clothes on. She closed her eyes tightly. 'Oh God! He took my clothes off me. What am I going to do?'

He took a bottle and poured what was in it on her back. "That hurts. And it's cold!" she said.

"It won't hurt after a few minutes." he replied and massaged the liquid on her back. She felt good. After that struggle at night, she really needed a massage. But she never thought that it would be accompanied with pain, because of wounds. "What on the swamp witch were you thinking by going out on a full moon night?" he asked her.

"What's the difference? I just wanted to go out with my sister. And I got lost."

"You don't even know where you are, don't you?"

"I have no idea."

He got up and went to wash his hands. Emma felt her back getting lighter. Her arms and legs were bandaged, as much as she could see from her position. After he washed his hands, he came back and pulled the bed cover on her again. "I'll try to find some clothes for you today. You can't stay naked all the time."

"Where are my clothes?"

"I got rid of them. They were torn into pieces by the wolves. You're so lucky that you survived."

"But what does the full moon night has to do with it?"

"At that night, wolves get more active, it's our monthly cycle. We go out for hunting that night. And we do things that we never remember the next day."

Emma was shocked. He said we, when he meant the wolves. "But you're a human. How can you be a wolf?"

"I'm a half-wolf. That's different."

"I need to sit. Can I?" she asked.

"Alright. Let me help." He grabbed her from the waist and elped her to sit. He was careful not to touch her arms or back wounds. When he held her, she blushed. A stranger touching her and she's naked. And she didn't even fight or argue about it. 'Not that I have a choise.' she said to herself. As she sat in the bed, he pulled the cover on her again.

"Thanks." she said in a low voice. "Umm, may I ask you about your name, Sir?"

"I'm Nathan."

"Nice to meet you Nathan. I guess."

"It sure was nice for you to meet me. Otherwise, you would've been dead now."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me. But, why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." he said and brought her a tray of food. He helped her to eat, and after finishing, he got ready to go out. "I'll go and get some clothes for you. try to stay in bed. It's better that way." he said and went out of the place.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Edna woke up and got dressed. She put on her blue jeans and a black t-shirt that she really liked. her hair was short, so she never wasted any time on fixing it. She just brushed it and went out. She never used make-up either. She was always on a hurry that she hardly ever had time to stand in front of a mirror for a while to check how she looked. But Andy liked her that way. No make-up, no perfumes. He enjoyed her natural scent.

As she got dressed, she covered her bed, and waited near the window. She closed her eyes and thought about Emma, and tried to call her. 'Emma, can you hear me?'

Emma heard her voice, and she closed her eyes to concentrate. 'Edna! I'm so glad that you're here.'

'Do you know where you are?' Edna asked.

'No. But this guy is handsom, and this place is scary. It has no windows, and it's like a one room. The bed, the kitchen stuff are all in the living room. I have no idea what kind of a place is this.'

'Emma, I know that we're close to you. But we can't find you like that. We have to wait until you tell me where you are specificly. If you manage to get out, tell me how does the area look like.'

'Alright. Please don't leave me here.' Emma said.

'I won't leave you. No way! I'll find you, and we'll go back home. I promise.' Edna replied as tears filled her eyes. At that moment, she heard the door knock. 'Emma, I need to open the door now. I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself.'

'OK, you take care too.' Emma replied.

Edna quickly wiped her tears and went to open the door. It was Andy.

"Good mor... why are you crying?" he asked. His smile faded as soon as he saw the tears.

"I just talked to Emma."

"Really? She's here? That's great!" Andy gave her a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

"She's in this world Andy, but she doesn't know where she is. She said that she's injured. She can't move." Edna started to cry.

"Cripes. How are we supposed to find her. This place is so big."

"Andy, I told her when she gets out, she should tell me about the area that she's in. Maybe you would recognize it somehow." she lifted her head to face him.

"Of course my dear." he moved his fingers through her hair. "If she describes the place where she is, I'm sure that dad will know it. He knows this place better than anyone. He was raised here."

"Oh Andy. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I'll do anything for you Edna. Anything at all." he said and they kissed. "Now, let's go downstairs to have some breakfast. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you're hungry too."

"I don't have appetite. I can't eat while I know that my sister is hurting somewhere out there."

"But you need all of your energy to help her, so you should eat." he took her hand and they went to the dining room. everyone was there except for Wendell and Tony.

Tony was enjoying his life in the palace. He didn't work. He was teaching young men everything he knew about being a janitor. He thought that it would be needed in the kingdoms, and someone should know how to do that work. Although he always hated it.

"Good morning mom, dad." Andy said as he and Edna reached the table.

"Morning son!" Wolf replied.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Wolfson." Edna said with a smile.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Virginia asked.

"Oh yes. I talked to Emma last night and a few minutes ago." Edna said as she sat next to Andy around the table.

"Really? That means she's here!" Virginia said.

"Huff-puff! Did she say where she was?" Wolf asked.

"No Mr. Wolfson. She only said that it was a small room or something. Without windows. But she promised to tell me how does that place look like when she can get out. She's injured."

"But how?" Virginia asked.

"The full moon." Wolf said.

"What?" Virginia was amazed. Wolf was acting natural at home. How could it be a full moon night?

"Virginia, it was full moon yesterday night."

"But how come you were normal?"

"I don't know. The moon doesn't affect on me that much in New York. But here it should've worked. Maybe it was because of the mirror? Maybe the travelling mirror blocked the powers of the moon while I was getting through it?"

"I don't know Wolf." Virginia replied.

"Mom, can we eat now? I'm starving." Andy complained.

"Andy, you know that we should wait for your uncle and grandfather to come. So, be patient."

"Huff-puff!" Andy replied, and sat there waiting. Edna smiled at him. He was acting like a child again. She held his hand from under the table, and their eyes met. Wolf noticed what was going on. He smiled and hit Virginia by the elbow a little to move her attention to them. Virginia saw the moment and she smiled.

"Our son has grown up." Virginia whispered to Wolf.

"Yeah. Isn't that great? It's about time to get himself a mate." Wolf replied.

Finally Wendell came. "Good morning everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. I visited Anthony, and he was still asleep. So, he won't join us for breakfast. We can start without him."

"Thank you God!" Andy said looking up to the ceiling. Edna giggled at the scnene. Andy was really hungry, that he ate like a... wolf.

"You sure have an appetite." Edna whispered to him.

"I'm a wolf. I'm supposed to have such appetite." he replied.

"You should tell me about that."

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. But after this, OK?" he said and continued chewing. Edna smiled, and continued eating as well.

As they finished breakfast, they went to a room that was much more like a huge living room. Edna was amazed by it.

"Edna, would you tell us about your family?" Virginia asked, as they sat.

That was a paiful question for Edna to answer. She never talked about her family without tears rolling from her eyes, and this time, it was no exeption. Her eyes filled with tears at once.

"My parents died in a car accident when me and Emma were 5 years old. We had a brother, who was older than us by four years. He was lost when he was 11. After two years of my arents' death. We never heard about him since."

Andy sat close to her and took he hands in his. "It's OK honey." he said to her softly. He knew how much pain it caused her to talk about them.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. But who raised you and your sister?" Virginia asked.

"My aunt. We moved to live with her. She lives in New Jersey now. She wanted me and Emma to go and live with her, but we didn't want to. So, when we turned eighteen, she finally decided to go. So, we lived alone since. And two years ago, I met Andy." She looked at Andy and smiled. He smiled back to her.

"Huff-puff! You didn't tell us that you knew her for that long. I thought you met eachother a few months ago." Wolf said to Andy.

"I didn't know how to tell you dad." Andy said as he blushed.

"What a shy boy you have Wolf. He doesn't look like you at all." Wendell said, trying to tease him.

"For the fairy's sake Wendie! He looks just like me. Look at him." Wolf said pointing to Andy. "The same hair, they same eyes, the same face, well, almost the same. He has the same instincts, and a tail just like mine."

"A tail?" Edna exclaimed. Andy never told her that he had a tail.

"Umm, I wanted to tell you about it later." Andy told her.

"Cripes. I think I've ruined everything." Wolf said.

"Try to keep your mouth shut sometimes Wolf." Tony said, as he entered the room.

"Grandpa!" Andy was happy to see his grandfather again. He quickly got up and hugged Tony.

"How're you doing Andy?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Edna." he said pointing at Edna. She stood up and walked toward Tony.

"Nice to meet you Sir." she said.

"Andy you really have a good taste. You got that from me for sure." Tony said. "Nice to meet you too Edna." they shaked hands.

"You never change Tone." Wolf said.

"Now don't get started you two." Virginia said. "Dad, come and sit." she offered him a seat next to her.

Tony walked slowly and sat down. He was getting old, but he hated to admit it. So, what brings you back?" he asked.

"Edna's sister is missing. She's somewhere here. But we don't know yet." Andy said. Virginia told Tony the whole story. He listened carefully.

"But I thought there wasn't any other mirrors around." he said.

Wendell brought an old book, and sat on a chair. "There is one." he said.

"What do you mean?" Virginia asked.

"This is a book about old mirrors, that aren't used by anyone for a long time now. They used to belong to Queen Rapunzell's step-mother. You know, that evil queen who put a curse on her to sleep."

"Wasn't that supposed to be a fairy tale?" Edna asked.

"We thought that too." Virginia said. "But I saw a message from the one of the Grimm brothers that was two-hundred years old. It sems that he was here at that time, and he wrote about them as fairy tales."

"Wow." Edna was amazed... again.

"And Snow White is my mom's fairy God-mother." Andy said.

"Really? That's great! Snow White has always been my favorite from Disney." Edna replied.

"That's good to hear." Wendell said. "She'll be very happy to hear about that. Now back to the main subject. There's an invisible travelling mirror that is opened once in fifteen years, and it stays opened until someone passes through it. Now looks like Edna's sister was the victim."

"If we just didn't race. It was my fault. I shouldn't have agreed on racing her. None of this would've happened." Edna said in a sad tone.

"Don't blame yourself my dear." Wendell tried to confort her. "The victims are chosen by the mirror itself. It's written about it here in the book. It chose her, and thankfully she's somewhere in the kingdoms, as Wolf has told me."

"That means, even if we just walked there, she would've been passed through it no matter what?"

"Yes. Wolf said that you can communicate with her, right?"

"Yes. She told me that she doesn't know where she is, and she'll let me know as soon as she could got out of bed."

"Wendie, there's one more thing." Wolf said.

"What is it Wolf?"

"It was a full moon night yesterday, but it didn't affect me or Andy."

"It's because of the mirror. It's a powerful one, and it blocks any other powers that are in the kingdoms for one day. You were in the 10th kingdom at that time, and as I know the moon there doesn't affect you as much as the moon here. So, when you passed through our travelling mirror, the invisible still had it's powers on. So, that's why you weren't affected."

"It must be a scary mirror." Virginia said.

"None of the old mirrors were nice ones." Wendell said. "They weren't made by the dwarves. The evil queen made them by herself. And after she was killed by the prince, they destroyed all her mirrors, except for the invisible one. She put a curse on it, so no one would see it. When it's opened once in fifteen years, all you see is a portal. And as soon as you pass through, it closes by itself."

"I think we should start a mirror business." Tony said. "We can sell them at high prices. We would make a fortune."

"I don't think that's a good idea dad." Vrginia said. "You don't know who would use them."

"Besides Anthony, we don't need a fortune. We already have it." Wendell added.

"Alright, I guess I better go and get a nap. I feel tired." Tony got up and walked to his room.

"Grandpa never changes." Andy said, and laughed.

"You're absolutely right son!" Wolf said.

"Andy, why don't you show your friend the palace?" Wendell asked.

"Good idea uncle Wendell. Edna let's go. I'll show you everything." Andy said.

Edna got up and took Andy's hand as both of them left the room.


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Emma sat on the bed waiting for Nathan to come back. She couldn't move, as it was painful for her. She looked around but couldn't find a clue of where she was so she would tell her sister about it. She sighed. Finally Nathan came back with a bag in his hand.

"I got you some clothes." he said.

"Thank you Sir."

"Just Nathan, please."

"OK, Nathan. You're so nice to me."

"I'm sorry about growling at you last night."

"It's OK. That's in the past."

"We usually don't remember what we do on a full moon night, but this night was so strange. I remember everything. And I wasn't so much affected by the moon. I guess you're lucky. Who knows what would've happened to you because of those wolves."

"You said that you're a half-wolf. What does that mean?"

"My mother was human, and my father was a wolf."

Emma didn't know what to say. This was so strange for her. A human who says that he's a half-wolf, and disappearing from her world, and suddenly appearing in a strange place. It has to be a dream. But she felt the pain in her body, so it wasn't a dream at all.

"I will help you get dressed. I don't think that you can do it by yourself." Nathan said.

Emma blushed. She was embarassed by that thought. But she didn' have anyother choice. "OK." she said in a low voice.

First he put a shirt on her, and then he help her to stand so she would wear a skirt.

"I really hate skirts." she said.

"That's what I found. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I didn't mean that. I'm very thankful that brought it. It's just I usually wear jeans or shorts. Skirts are not my favorite."

"What are jeans and shorts?"

"You don't know?"

"It's the first time i ever hear about that."

"Really? Well, you remember what I was wearing yeterday? I mean my pants."

"Yeah, it was made of a thick fabric."

"That's jeans. It's very comfortable. As for shorts, it can be from any kind of fabric, and it's just like pants, only they're short. Like above the knees."

"You have some strange clothes."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Those french designers are so cool! They have such clothes that no one would ever think about wearing them outside."

"Your world is strange indeed. Although I've never been there before."

"Really? Then, how come I ended up in this place?"

"I really don't know. Oh, cripes! I almost forgot!"

"What is it?"

"I bought you a healing cream."

"A healing cream? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." he removed the bandages of her arms. The wounds were deep. She closed her eyes, she couldn't stand the look of her arms. Nathan put some of the cream on the wounds and massaged it in circles. Then he put it on the other arm. After a few minutes, the wounds started to disappear. "You can open your eyes now." he said with a smile.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, and she was amazed to see the wounds that were once on her arms disappeared. "Wow! How did you do that?"

"It's just the cream. Now, let's put it on your legs." He pulled her skirt up, and took the bandages off. Then he putthe cream on her legs and massaged it. After a few minutes, the wounds were gone.

"Oh my God. I can't believe my eyes! What about my back?"

"OK, take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. I'll help you." She took the shirt off. This time without Nathan's help. He turned his back to her, until she laid on her stomach.

"I'm ready." she said. he turned back to her, and put the rest of the healing cream on her back and stared to massage it. It hurted a little at the beginning, but after a few minutes her back was just as new.

"There, all healed." he said, and went to wash his hands.

"Nathan, how can I ever thank you?" she said as she put the shirt back on.

"You don't need to." he replied with a smile.

'He's so cute.' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if he's married? But there's no one living here. I guess he's not married yet.'

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked.

"Not really. Umm, I wanted to ask  you where we are. I really want to go home."

"We're in the middle of the forest. But how are you supposed to go back?"

"My sister is here, she talked to me yesterday night and this morning."

"She was here?"

"No. You see, we are twins. We look like eachother so much, that no one can tell the difference between us. We can communicate by thinking about eachother and saying what we want to say."

"How amazing." he replied.

At that moment another guy came in. "Dad I'm home!" he called and when he saw Emma sitting on his bed, he stared at her. "Hello." he said to her, dryly.

Emma stared at him, mouth opened. She knew those eyes. That look. Nathan gave his son a hug.

"How are you son?"

"I'm fine dad. And who's she?"

"Oh, she's Emma, I found her yestreday in the forest, she was lost." he turned to Emma, "Emma, this is my son, Peter."

"Nice.. to.. meet you..Peter." she was confused. She got off the bed and walked to him. She stared in his eyes. Peter was confused by her behaviour. If she liked him that wasn't the way she should act. There was something else in her.

"The same name." she said.

"What name?" Nathan asked.

"The same name as my brother. The same eyes. The same look."

Nathan got closer to them and sniffed them both. His mouth dropped open at once. "This can't be." he said.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Pete, don't you remember me?" Emma asked. "I'm your sister."

"I don't have any sisters. You must be confusing me by someone else Miss."

"Don't you remember me? What about Edna? We're twins. You have to remember Pete. We used to live in New York."

New York. That sounded familiar to him. Suddenly memories flashed back. he rememebred a car accidednt, where two persons were dead. His parents. He lived with a woman and twin girls that looked like eachother.

He looked at his father, Nathan. He didn't know what to say. He turned to look at Emma, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Peter, she's telling the truth. You both have the same scent. She's your sister." Nathan said.

Peter's eyes filled with tears. "Emma." he said and they hugged.

"Oh Pete, I've missed you so much! We thought you were dead!"

"I never thought I'd see you again." he turned to Nathan. "Dad, I found my sister! Thanks for bringing her here." he hugged him tightly.

"He saved my life." Emma said.

"What happened?" Peter asked. They sat on the couch, and Emma told him everything that happened to her.

"Edna is here too?! Oh my God! I have to see her! Where is she?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask her. She said that they'll come to find me as soon as I can describe the place to her."

"You two still communicate like that?"

"You remember that! It's great!" she gave him a hug.

Peter turned to his father. "Dad, you were supposed to be having a cycle last night. How come she's alive?" Emma stared at him confused. Was he supposed to kill her?

"I don't know son. It's the first time ever, that I remember everything I did, and I didn't hurt anyone. Thankfully."

"Emma, can you call Edna now?"

"Yeah, but What do I tell her?"

"Don't tell her about me, let's make it a surprise."

"OK, what about the place? How's she going to tell her boyfriend about it?"

"She has a bofriend? Already?"

"Pete, we're 22. We're supposed to have a boyfriend. Come on now tell me how to describe this place."

"Umm, alright. Tell her that we're in a tree, that isn't a tree. They'll know it I think."

"Isn't there any other way to explain? An easier one?"

"Nope."

"OK. Now let me concentrate." she closed her eyes and thought about Edna. 'Edna can you hear me?' she said in her thoughts.

Edna heard her voice. She was in the garden with Andy. She closed her eyes quickly.

"Edna what's wrong?" Andy asked.

"It's Emma, she's calling." she closed her eyes again, and replied. 'Emma, I'm here. did you know here you are?'

'I'm in a tree, that isn't a tree. That's all I can say. Hurry up please.'

'Alright, I don't think that it'd be easy to find you, but hang on, we'll be there.' Edna opened her eyes. "She's in a tree, that isn't a tree. That's all she said. Andy."

"Maybe mom and dad can tell us about that one." they went inside the palace, to tell everyone about the news.


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Andy and Edna went inside running. "Mom! Dad! Where are you!" Andy called.

Wolf ran to them. "What's wrong? What happened?" Soon, Virginia and Wendell joined them.

"Dad, Edna talked to Emma. She said that she's in a tree that isn't a tree. Do you know what that is?"

Wolf's face went pale at once. He turned to Virginia, and she was pale too. "Wolf, is that the same place I think it is?"

Wolf nodded in agreement. "But that place had a window. Edna said that emma didn't see any windows around." Wolf said.

"It wouldn't hurt to check. The huntsman is dead." Virginia said.

"It might hurt to check Virginia. Who know's who lives there now." Wendell said. "I would send some soldiers with you."

"Dad, let's go!" Andy said.

"You're right. if we want to reach that place in daytime, we should leave now. We'll be there in the morning." Wolf said.

"I'll get a carriage prepared." Wendell said and called for a servant. He gave him the orders, and servant bowed and left them. "It'll be ready in ten minutes. I'm really sorry that I can't come. I have a council meeting to attend in the morning."

"It's OK uncle Wendell. We understand." Andy said.

The servant came back and told them that the carriage is ready. As they were all dressed, they didn't need to take anything with them. They were going to come back tomorrow. As they got out to the court yard, they saw the carriage and ten soldiers waiting for them.

"Wow. We're going to have bodyguards or what?" Edna asked.

"Or what." Andy replied. He was teasing her.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was just asking an innocent question."

"My, my. How could I ever doubt that?" he replied. They laughed at eachother, and got into the carriage. Wolf and Virginia followed. They were worried about what woul happen next. They hoped that they wouldn't see the huntsman or any of his relatives.

They slept in the carriage. Edna rested her head on Andy's chest and fell asleep. Andy put his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him, and slept that way. Wolf and Virginia looked a them, and smiled. Wolf smelled love in the air. These two loved eachother. And he was happy for them.

In the morning, Wolf was the first to wake up. Virginia's head was on his lap. He pulled his jacket on her, so she wouldn't catch a cold. She opened her eyes. "Good morning hoeny."

"Good morning my creamy love." he replied with a smile. Virginia sat up, and put the jacket around her shoulders.

"It's really cold out here." she said.

"Yeah. But it'll warm up soon."

"I hope so." she looked at Andy and Edna who were still sleeping. "Don't they look so sweet?" she said.

"Yep. The sweetest couple. After us of course." he winked at her.

They sat in the carriage in silence. They didn't want to wake Andy and Edna. After a while, Virginia broke the silence. "Are we there yet?" she asked, whispering.

"Just a little more. I'm getting nervous about it." Wolf replied. He looked out of the window, they will reach the tree any moment now.

Andy opened his eyes. "Are we there?"

"Good morning to you too son. And no, not yet." Wolf replied.

"Good morning dad." he stretched and caused Edna to wake up.

"Good morning everyone." she said and gave a kiss to Andy.

"Good morning honey. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I had better nights." she smiled.

"Oh, so that means, I'm not a good bed, huh? Poor me!"

Wolf and Virginia looked at each other and laughed. Edna blushed.

"Huff-puff! We're here." Wolf said. They got off the carriage and looked around.

"Dad, all I see are trees, and they all look like eachother." Andy said.

"It's one of them. If I only remember which one." Wolf said. "I can't even smell her. Can you Andy?"

"Nope." he turned to Edna. "Edna, can you call Emma?"

"I'll try." she closed her eyes. 'Emma, can you hear me?'

Emma opened her eyes, she thought she heard Edna, but she wasn't sure. Suddenly, she heard her again. "They're here!" she called and closed her eyes. 'Edna where are you?'

'We're in the place Andy's parents recognized. But they don't remember the exact tree. Can you come out? Are you safe in there?'

'More than safe. I'll be out in a moment.' Emma opened her eyes and saw Peter and Nathan standing near her. "They're here. They don't know which tree is it." she told them.

Peter's smile went ear-to-ear. "Let's go out." he said.

"You two go, and I'll ctach you in a moment." Nathan said.

"Ok, dad." Peter took Emma's hand and they got out. They stood in front of the tree and looked around. The didn't see them. So, they walked to the other side of the tree, and saw four ordinary people, and ten soldiers.

"Edna!" Emma called and ran to her. The twins hugged eachother tightly. "Oh edna I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Edna replied as they both started to cry.

Peter stood there, his eyes filled with tears. Wolf noticed that. He didn't know how was that person, but he smelled like the girls. He turned to virginia. "Virginia, he smells just like them." he whispered to her.

Andy went closer to his parents. "Dad, do smell him? He has the same scent."

When the twins pulled apart from the hug, Emma took edna's hand and walked toward Peter.

"Edna, this is Peter." she said. Peter looked at her with tearful eyes. Edna couldn't believe it.

"Our Peter? Pete?"

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Oh God! Pete, you're alive!" she jumped on her brother and hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheeks. "I thought you were dead! Oh thank God you're alive!"

"I missed you too sis. Oh, this is the best day in my life!"

"I want you too meet someone." Edna said, and took his hand and went toward Andy. "Pete, this is Andy, my boyfriend, and these are his parents. Wolf and Virginia Wolfson."

"it's nice to meet you Peter." Wolf said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Wolfson you said?"

"Yes." Edna replied.

Emma came closer to them too. "Hi." she said, shyly.

"Oh, Emma, these are Wolf and Virginia Wolfson, Andy's parents."

"Nice to meet you." Emma said.

"It's nice to meet you too Emma." Virginia replied with a smile.

"Hi Emma." Andy said, and gave her a hug.

"Oh hi Andy. It's good to see you again."

Peter stood there in silence when he heard the name Wolfson.

"What is it Pete?" Emma asked.

"I'll be right back. I have to call dad." he ran back into the tree.

"I thought your parents were dead." Andy said.

"They are. Pete calls dad the man who raised him, and saved my life. His name is Nathan." Emma said. Wolf's heart bounced at the name Nathan. It was so familliar to him.

Peter came back with Nathan. "Dad, you have to meet them, they have the same last name you do." he said on his way. They stood in front of them. Wolf and Nathan staring at eachother. Familliar scent, familliar eyes.

"Nathan? Is that really...you?" Wolf asked. He was confused. he couldn't believe his eyes, or nose.

"I reall hope my nose isn't tricking me." Nathan replied. "Warren?"

"Huff-puff! Nathan!" Wolf hugged his long lost brother, so tightly. Everyone was in a shock. "Nathan where were you all this time! I thought I lost you forever!"

They pulled apart to look at eachothers eyes. Both of them were crying because of happiness.

"I missed you so much Warren. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Come, let me introduce you to my family." Wolf said. "This is Virginia, my succulent mate."

"Hello Nathan."

"I'm so happy to meet you Virginia." he gave her a hug.

"And this is Andy, our son. Your nephew." Wolf continued.

"Hi Andy. You're a grown up man!" he hugged him too.

"Hi uncle. It's good to see you."

"Nathan, this is Edna, my twin sister." Emma said.

Nathan turned to Edna. "It's so nice to meet you Edna. You really look like your sister."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Wolfson." they shaked hands.

"Call me Nathan, please."

"OK, Nathan." Edna smiled.

"Now that the whole family is here, I guess we should go back to the palace." Wolf said as he put his arm around Nathan's shoulder.

"Palace?" Emma, Peter and Nathan said together.

"Yeah, what wrong with that?" Wolf said.

"Nothing. I never thought that you'd be rich enough to build a palace." Nathan said.

"Oh, no. It's not mine. What I meant is the royal palace. The palace of The House of White." Wolf said.

"Really? Do you work and live there?"

"I don't work there, but I almost live there. Look at the guards Wendell sent with us. I'll tell you everything on the way."

"Alright, just let me get my jacket." Nathan said.

"Oh, Nathan, I think you should get some clothes with you, and for Peter too. You two are going to stay with us."

"Do you really mean it?" Peter asked.

"Of course I do. A wolf never lies when it comes to family."

"Alright girls, let go to the carriage." Virginia said. emma and Edna followed her to the carriage. Andy and Peter followed them. Wolf waited for Nathan to come. After a few moments, he came with a midium sized bag.

"I'm ready." he said. Wolf smiled at him, and they went to the carriage too.

"Dad, me and Peter can sit with the driver, we won't fit in there." Andy said.

"Alright son." Wolf replied. He and Nathan got into the carriage, and Andy and Peter sat near the driver. As the carriage moved, the soldiers followed them with their horses.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

As they reached the palace, Wendell went out to meet them. Wolf got out of the carriage, and ran toward Wendell.

"Any luck?" Wendell asked.

"Oh Wendie, you won't believe what happened!" Wolf said happily.

"What is it Wolf?"

Everyone came near them. Wendell saw two new faces, not to mention the third, who was just like Edna.

"I assume you're Edna's sister." he said looking at one of them.

"Your Majesty, I'm Edna, and this is my sister Emma." Edna said. Emma took one step forward.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry about that." Wendell said, smiling. "I'm glad that you're alright."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Emma replied and bowed.

"Wendell, let me introduce you to Peter. He's Edna's and Emma's long lost brother." Wolf said.

"How do you do?" Wendell said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Peter replied with a bow.

"And this is my young brother, Nathan." Wolf said happyly and put his arm around Nathan's shoulder.

"Really?" Wendell was surprised. "I mean, it's nice to meet you Nathan."

"Nice to meet you too, Your Majesty." Nathan also bowed.

"Alright, enough of formalities. I really hate it when it comes to family." Wendell said and gave Nathan a hug. "Welcome back." he added.

"This is the best day in my life!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Let's go inside and have dinner. You're just in time." Wendell said. "And Anthony will be surprised, too."

They all went inside. Emma, Peter and Nathan looked around them with opened mouths. It was the first time for them to be in a palace. Not to mention a Royal Palace. They all went to their rooms. Wendell arranged three more rooms for Emma, Peter and Nathan. And after 30 minutes they met again in the dining room. The table was full again, as usual.

"I'm famished!" Wolf said, staring at the table.

"You never get satisfied. I know that very well." Virginia said, with a smile.

"How can I ever get satisfied when it comes to food? Never!"

They all sat around the table, and started to eat. Emma was whispering with her sister all the time. Peter talked to Andy. Virginia looked at them, and turned to Wolf.

"Wolf, look there, Andy is getting very well with Peter."

"Yeah, isn't that great? He has a new friend now." Wolf replied, and continued to chew.

After a while, Tony came and joined the table. "Sorry I'm late." he said.

"It's OK dad. How are you?" Virginia asked.

"I guess I'm fine. But my back hurts like hell!" Tony complained again.

"Huff-puff Tony, can't you spend a day without complaining?" Wolf said.

"Shut up Wolf. This isn't complaining. It really hurts. And I don't know why." Tony replied dryly. He noticed three new faces. "Andy, which one is your girlfriend?"

"This is her grandpa." Andy replied and put his arm around Edna's shoulder.

"So, that's her sister? The one you were looking for?" he said pointing to Emma.

"Yes grandpa. That's Emma."

"It's good to see you unharmed young lady." Tony said and turned to Andy. "How do you know which one is Edna?"

"I just know." Andy replied and winked at Edna.

"And who are these young men?" he looked at Virginia, waiting for a reply.

"Dad, this is Peter, Edna's brother." She pointed to Peter. "And this is Nathan, Wolf's younger brother." she pointed to Nathan. Tony was shocked.

"Another wolf? I can't handle one and here's the second!"

"Dad! You're talkng about my husband's brother!"

Tony looked at Nathan. "No offense young man, it's good to see you alive. But I really can't stand your brother. And don't ask why."

Nathan was confused. "It's nice to meet you sir." he said.

After dinner, everyone went to his room. Except for Andy and Peter. They went on a walk in the garden.

"Andy, I need to ask you something." Peter said.

"Yeah sure, ask."

"I heard that you're on a relation with Edna."

"Yes. That's true."

"Is it friendship or not?" Peter was being a 'big' brother. Andy knew that, and he had nothing to hide.

"No, it's not friendship. I guess I would call it love." he said. "Although I haven't told her about that yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I couldn't find the right time to do that."

"OK, look, I know it's non of my business, especially that I've been out of her life for so long, but I really want to know. Did you two... had.. umm... intimate relationship?"

"A wolf mates for life Peter. I guess you know that. Uncle Nathan must've told you." Peter nodded. "I won't answer your question. It's privet. But I assure you that she'll be safe and happy with me."

"Alright. Listen, I'm sorry that I asked. I know that she wouldn't even care about my opinion."

"You know, each time she wanted to talk about you or your parents, or even remembered you, she started to cry. Just hearing your name made her cry all the time. She loves you and misses you. She cares about you Peter."

"Oh Andy, you don't know how good I feel now that I know about it."

"And I have something to ask you." Andy said.

"Go ahead, ask."

"I want to ask your sister's hand for marriage. I want Edna to be my mate for life."

Peter's smile went ear-to-ear. "Andy, I'm not the one who should answer that one. It's Edna. And if you really want to know my opinion, I couldn't meet any other guy that's a good person as you. I'm happy for the both of you."

Andy sighed in relief, and gave Peter a hug. "I guess I should go upstaris to propose."  
  
"Yeah, you better do it now." Peter said with a smile.

Andy rushed to his room first. He opened his wardrobe, and started to search in it's corners. "Where did I put it." his hand touched something. He pulled it out. It was a dark blue velvet box. he opened it and saw the ring that he bought a year ago, and hid it there. The ring was simple, it had one little diamond on it. He looked at the ring and sighed in relief. "Finally." he said, and went to Edna's room. He knocked the door and entered. "Edna?" he called.

"I'll be right there Andy." she replied from the bathroom, and after a moment she came to the room, wearing a long green satin robe.

"Cripes. You're an angel in that!" he said with his eyes wide opened, staring at her.

Edna blushed. "Thank you." she came near him and kissed him softly.

"Edna, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no." he took the box out of his pocket, and knelt in front of her. He opened the box, and held it in front of him. "Edna my love, will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Edna was amazed. She never expected this. "Of course!" she replied happyly. Andy got up and put the ring on her finger. She admired it for a moment, then kissed him passionatly. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too my mate." Andy replied. "Let's go and tell everyone else."

"Just let me change into something proper." she took her clothes out of the wardrobe. Andy went outside and waited for her there. After she changed, she got out too. They went to Wolf and Virginia's room. Andy knocked the door.

"Andy? Is something wrong?" Wolf asked as he opened the door.

"Dad, we have something important to tell you." Andy said.

"Come in." they went inside.

Virginia came out of the bathroom wearing her night shirt and a robe. "What wrong?" she asked.

"Mom, dad, me and Edna are getting married." Andy said happyly.

"Huff-puff! This is great! Congratulations son!" Wolf said and hugged them both.

Virginia's eyes filled with tears. "My little boy is a man now." she said and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you." She hugged Edna too.

"Thanks mom." Andy said. "We wanted to ask you for your blessings."

"Oh, you have them already!" Wolf said, excited. "May the fairies bless you both!"

"Thank you dad." Andy and Edna left the room, and went to Emma's room. Emma was also thrilled by the news. She congratulated the couple, and they went to see Peter, Nathan and Tony. As it was late, they didn't go to Wendell's room. They thought that he must be asleep now. Finally, after spreading the news, they went to their rooms. After a good-night-kiss, they entered their rooms and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Next Morning, everyone was sitting around the breakfast table happily. Wendell was the only one who didn't know about the news yet. As he entered the room everyone stood and greeted him.

"Good morning everyone." Wendell said, and sat in his chair at the head of the table.

"Uncle Wendell." Andy stood.

"Yes Andrew?"

"Me and Edna would like to inform you that we are going to get married."

"It's about time!" Wendell said happily and he got up from his seat and headed to the couple. He gave Andy a hug and kissed Edna's hand. "I'm very happy for the both of you. I would suggest you get married here, in the palace. I'll make all the necessary arrangements."

Andy and Edna looked at each other amazed and thrilled of the idea. "That's wonderful uncle Wendell. Thank you so much!" Andy hugged Wendell again.

"Oh it's nothing. You're always welcome." Wendell went back to his seat.

"Now that we have the wedding arrangements settled. How about discussing your place for living?" Wolf asked.

"Dad, I think that we will stay in New York. We can come here for a visit from time to time, like we always do." Andy replied.

"And we can stay at our apartment, Only me and Emma live there, so it wouldn't be any problem if Andy came too." Edna added.

"I think we can solve that one later." Wendell said.

"How?" Wolf asked.

"I won't tell you now Wolf." Wendell replied and continued with his breakfast.

"He has something in mind." Virginia whispered to Wolf.

"I know. I just hope that he wouldn't insist that they live here."

"I feel that it's something else."

Nathan ate his breakfast silently. The wedding thrilled everyone else, and they talked about it all the time.

After breakfast every one went on his own direction through the palace. Emma took Peter to her room and talked about what they did all this time. Andy took Edna to the gardens. Tony went to his room, Wendell to his office. Nathan went out to the courtyard for a walk. Wolf followed him of course.

"Hi Wolf." Nathan said without looking back.

Wolf walked by his side. "I see that you're deep into thoughts. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just that my life has changed in one night. I have my family back Wolf."

"Isn't that great? You don't seem happy about that."

"Wolf." Nathan stopped and faced Wolf. "I'm so happy that I finally found you. You can't imagine how much I missed you all these years. It's Peter that I'm thinking about. Am I going to lose my son?"

Wolf didn't know how to reply. "Nathan, I don't think that you're going to lose him."

"I know that he isn't my son at all. But I've raised him; he's more than like a son to me. I don't want to lose him Wolf."

Wolf put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "You won't lose him. He found _his_ family, and it was only because of you. If you didn't bring Emma to your house, she would've been dead, and we wouldn't have ever met."

"I guess you're right." Nathan finally smiled.

"Why don't we go for a hunt?"

"Good idea." They went into the forest.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

A month passes by. The Whole palace is getting ready for a wedding ceremony. Wolf and Virginia have been in the 4th kingdom for about a week now. Wolf wanted to manage the menu.

"Guests shouldn't leave with empty stomachs."

"But Wolf, why all that stuff? We can serve only desert. It's a wedding after all. We don't need such a huge menu."

"No way. My son's wedding ceremony will be the most wonderful, dazzling wedding in all the nine kingdoms."

"OK. I won't argue on that. I'll go upstairs and call Andy by the mirror."

"Alright my succulent lamb chop." Wolf said and gave her a kiss.

Virginia went to her room and took her little mirror and called for Andy. The mirror cracked for a moment, and showed Andy in their living room.

"Andy! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah mom." Andy replied without moving his eyes off the TV. He didn't want to miss anything of the show he was watching by looking for a mirror around.

"When are you going to be here?"

"Tonight. I'll call Edna after an hour, and we'll be there at nine o'clock."

"OK sweetie. Don't forget anything that you might need. And tell Edna that her dress is ready."

"OK mom. See you."

"Bye honey." Andy's image faded. "He wasn't even listening." She said to herself. "I just hope they'd be here in time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edna and Emma were packing their bags and Peter was watching TV.

"You know, I never thought that I'd watch TV anymore." He said in a loud voice so the girls would hear him from the room.

"Well, no body can tell what would happen to us. Who would've ever thought that there was another dimension at all?" Emma said as she came to the living room and sat next to him.

"And I thought there was only one place to live in, and that was the kingdoms. I totally forgot about this world."

"Well, you're back now. And that's all that matters." Emma said and hugged him.

The phone rang and Edna rushed to pick it up first.

"Hello?" she said.

"Honey it's me."

"Andy, hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you all ready to go tonight?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you."

"OK dear, we'll meet at 8:30 in my place."

"OK, we'll be there on time. Take care."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Edna hangs up the phone.

"Was it Andy?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. He said that we must be at his apartment at 8:30."

"OK, I'll check if all of my stuff are in place." Emma said and went to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andy packed his bag and was ready. It was almost 8:30, and they were supposed to show up any moment now. After a few minutes the door knocked. He opened the door, and there they were. Edna, Emma and Peter. With their bags on their shoulders.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Andy joked.

"Not really. We just wanted to put these stuff here, and go back home." Peter replied. They laughed at each other.

"OK, I guess we can go now. The portal must be opened now. I know that mom would open it before the mentioned time, as she says: 'just in case he comes a little bit earlier.'" Andy said with a smile.

They went to the Central Park. They found the portal and as Andy said, Virginia did open the mirror earlier than the mentioned time 'just in case'.

Andy helped the girls step through first, then he threw the bags after them, and next went Peter. Andy looked around to check if there were any witnesses around, and after he noticed no one around, he stepped through the portal.

As soon as he landed on the other side, he was filled with his mother's kisses.

"Mom, stop it!"

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom."

Edna looked at them and smiled happily.

"Where's dad?" Peter asked.

"You mean Nathan? He went for a hunt with Wolf. They'll be back in one hour." Virginia said. "Now, you all go to your rooms, and get ready for dinner."

The four went to their rooms. Andy couldn't stand another moment without Edna, so he went to her room.

"Come in." Edna said as she heard the door knocking.

"Missed me?" Andy asked as he entered.

"Andy! You can't imagine how much I missed you." They kissed each other passionately.

"Tomorrow is the grand day." He said.

"I can't wait for it." She said with a soft smile. But soon, it faded.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked.

Edna's eyes started to fill with tears. "I wish my parents were here with me."

Andy took her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. "I miss my mom. I need her beside me at this time."

"She is with you honey. She has always been next to you to protect you and to advice you when needed." Andy said as he ran his fingers through her hair that was growing longer.

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

She hugged him tightly. "I don't know how would I live without you."

"Neither do I." Andy replied with a smile. Edna smiled back and they kissed. "I guess it's better that we go down for dinner." He added.

"Hungry again?"

"Can't help it." They went downstairs and to the dining room. Virginia, Emma and Peter were there. Tony and Wendell joined them after a while. They started to eat, and didn't wait for Wolf and Nathan to come back.

"They'll have their dinner outside." Tony said.

"Dad!"

"What? I didn't say anything wrong, now did I?" he looked at the others, then turned to Virginia. "See? No one says that I said anything wrong. Now back to your plate."

"You never change." Virginia murmured and continued her meal.


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN 

Wolf and Nathan went to the kitchen first to put the rabbits that they hunted there. After going to their rooms and get changed they went to the dining room.

"Are we late?" Wolf asked as he pulled a chair next to Virginia. "Cripes! I didn't even notice that you were back!" he said and went to hug Andy.

"Hi dad." Andy said.

"Peter! You're back!" Nathan said and gave Peter a hug, and then he welcomed the girls.

"It's so nice to see you all again." Wolf said.

"Thank you Mr. Wolfson." Edna said with a smile.

Wolf and Nathan joined the table. They were both hungry, although they had a 'meal' during their hunt.

After dinner everyone went to his room. Virginia called Edna and Andy.

"What is it mom?" Andy asked.

"You know that you are not allowed to see each other tomorrow until the ceremony, don't you?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah." Andy said with a sad tone.

"Mrs. Wolfson, where will be the ceremony? I forgot to ask about that." Edna said.

"Here in the palace. Wendell will do the wedding ceremony, and then the party will take place at the celebration hall."

"That's so nice of him." Edna said.

"My uncle is the best!" Andy said.

"Alright, now go upstairs, and remember, no sneaking into each other's rooms tomorrow, OK?"

"OK mom. Good night." Andy said.

"Good night Mrs. Wolfson."

"Good night dear." Virginia said and went to her room after them.

"Did you tell them?" Wolf asked as Virginia entered the room.

"Yeah. I didn't think that it would be so easy. Most of the couples get crazy about that."

"Like me." Wolf said.

Virginia smiled, "I remember that day like it was yesterday."

Wolf took her in his arms. "When Wendell told me that I can't see you before the ceremony, I was crazy. I didn't know what to do. They even put guards in front of my room, so I wouldn't get out."

"And my room was on the other side of the palace, so you didn't even have the chance to get out through the window."

"Huff-puff, thankfully I didn't wait for so long." He kissed her.

"Do you think our son will be happy like we are?"

"I'm sure of it. They both love each other. And I'm sure they'll live happily ever after."

"I hope so."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole palace was full of guests since morning. Royal families came from different kingdoms to attend the wedding ceremony. Edna watched the guests arriving from her window. Emma was in the room with her.

"I never thought that my wedding would be so special." Edna said.

"There are tons of guests coming." Emma said.

"It seems that the whole people of the kingdoms are here today."

"Who knows. This is a royal wedding after all." Emma said with a smile.

Meanwhile Andy was still in bed. He knew if he got up, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from going to Edna's room. And he wasn't allowed to do so. He kept turning around in his bed, thinking of that special day. Finally he decided to get up. He got dressed in his black tuxedo, and went out. He decided to give Edna a visit. He knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Emma said from inside.

"Emma it's me, Andy. Can you come out please?"

Emma turned to Edna, "Edna! It's Andy at the door."

"Don't let him come in!" Edna said, panicked.

Emma got out of the room and closed the door after her. "Morning Andy, I'm sorry but I can't let you in."

"I know. That's why I called you out. I didn't know you were here, but when you answered the door I thought about asking you to come out."

"Oh, I get it. You want me to be some kind of a messenger, right?"

"Right. My MSN messenger." Andy said with a wolfish smile.

"Is that so? Mr. ICQ."

"Oh I seek her for sure. How is she doing?"

"She's a little nervous because of the guests."

"They're already here?"

"Yeah. Didn't you see them from the window?"

"No, as soon as I got out of bed I came here." Andy said. Virginia was coming and she noticed Andy and Emma. But she thought that it was Edna talking with him at the door of her room.

"I thought I told you not to see each other today."

"But mom.."

"No buts! This is a bad sign! Edna go back to your room, and you Mr. Groom go to your room."

"But.."

"Now!"

"Mrs. Wolfson, Edna is in the room. I'm Emma." Emma said.

Virginia blushed. "Cripes!" she hit her head with her hand. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were Edna."

"It's Ok Mrs. Wolfson. It happens all the time." Emma said with a smile. "I'm here so Edna wouldn't get out of the room, and Mr. ICQ here, wouldn't get in."

"Mr. ICQ?" Virginia asked. "So, you're using Emma as a messenger?"

"Yes mom. So I wouldn't enter the room."

"Well, looks like my son does have a head above his shoulders after all." Virginia said with a smile.

"Mom!"

"OK, I'm going. I must see how is Rupert doing with the guests. See you soon."

"OK mom."

Virginia went downstairs. Andy and Emma continued their conversation.

"So, you said that she's nervous huh?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. But I think she'll come over it."

"Would you please tell her that I love her?"

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow. Of course now!"

"OK" Emma went inside, and after a few minutes came out, with a note in her hand. "Here, she gave me this. And she says she loves you too." She gave him the note.

"OK, I'll go to my room now. I'll be waiting for her at the ceremony."

"I'll let her know." Emma went back inside and Andy went to his room.

He sat on a chair and opened the note and started to read.

_ Dear Andy,_

_I want you to know that I love you and I'm really missing you at this moment. I really want to get out of the room to see you, but you know the rules. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to see you in a few hours. This is going to be the best day in our life together._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Edna_

Andy put the note on his chest. "I love you too." He said. He got up and looked out of the window. Guests were still arriving. "Did they invite the whole nine kingdoms?" he asked himself.

He walked in the room for a while, not knowing what to do. Finally he decided to go downstairs.

He saw his mother talking with Lord Rupert about the final touches of the decorations. His father and uncle were in the kitchen, as he saw them helping the servants with the food. The guests were in the ballroom.

"Mom, How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Not much. About two hours." Virginia said, and turned to Lord Rupert. "OK, I guess we don't have any other things to add. That will be all." She said.

"Alright miss Virginia. Now, if you'll excuse me." Lord Rupert bowed and left them.

"Did you see your father?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah, he and uncle Nathan were helping in the kitchen I think. I saw them helping the servants."

"OK. I'll go and get dressed, you can go to the ballroom and welcome the guests with Wendell."

"OK mom."

Virginia went to her room, and Andy went to the ballroom. Wendell and Tony were among the guests and welcoming all the new guests who were still arriving.

Emma was helping her sister to get dressed. Some maids came into the room and started to help them. Emma got dressed too, and now the maids helped with their hair and make-up. After they were finished the maids left the room.

"I guess we're ready now." Edna said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Edna you look beautiful." Emma said.

"All the brides look beautiful. It's nothing special." Edna said.

"No, I really mean it. You are different now. You're like Cinderella."

"Speaking of Cinderella, is she going to be here tonight?"

"I don't know. Is she still alive?"

"She is." Virginia said as she entered the room. "And she's already in the ballroom."

"Hi Mrs. Wolfson." Emma said.

"Sorry I didn't knock." Virginia said.

"It's not a problem Mrs. Wolfson." Edna said.

"You're so beautiful!" Virginia said to Edna.

"Thank you. Although I think all the brides look the same."

"Not my son's bride. You're special."

"I guess it's time to go now." Emma said.

"Yes, Peter will be here any moment now." Virginia said.

Emma gave the little flower bouquet to Edna, and after a few minutes Peter knocked the door and entered.

"Are you ready?" he said.

"Yes." Virginia replied. "OK, Emma come with me. Edna and Peter will come after us."

They left the room. Peter looked at his sister with a smile on his face.

"What?" Edna asked.

"I can't believe that you're getting married. I'm so happy for you."

Edna smiled to him. He kissed her cheek and they went out of the room. Edna put her arm around his and the walked to the ballroom where everyone one was waiting for them.

As they entered the room, music started and they walked toward Wendell and Andy, who were waiting in the middle of the room. Peter took Edna's hand and put it in Andy's hand and he stood near Nathan, who was standing a little bit back near Wolf and Virginia.

"Dear guests." Wendell started. "Today we are gathered here to witness the union of a young couple." Wendell continued with the ceremony, and at the end he announced them a husband and wife.

After the passionate kiss that Edna and Andy shared, the room was filled with colorful papers that dropped from the ceiling. The guests started to congratulate the couple with cheers and the orchestra started to play. Andy and Edna were the first to dance, and soon the whole room was dancing with them.****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the wedding, Andy and Edna went on their honeymoon to Kissingtown.

Wolf and Virginia decided to stay in the palace until Andy and Edna come back from their honeymoon, so they would return to New York together.

Peter and Emma went back to New York after a couple of days of the wedding and they took Nathan with them.

After that, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
